Rapture: A better ending
by Deathbringer88
Summary: when Luce retuns to angelic form will she also return to Lucifer, the Throne's immortal enemy? After he Fall who will she choose? Daniel or Lucifer. will Luce again learn to love the man that rebeled against God?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: i do not and most definatly do not own Fallen,Torment,Passion or Rapture.**

**p.s this is my first Fallen FanFic.  
**

**p.p.s i couldn't find the catagory for Rapture so on the summery just says Fallen and Lucinda.p. and OC.  
**

**p.p.p.s i couldn't think of any thing to write for the summery, when i do i will fix it.  
**

FALLEN: RAPTURE BOOK 4:

He was…..beautiful. His honey blonde/amber hair spilled down his shoulders in shiny waves. His body was magnificent, defined in muscle no mortal man or woman could ever achieve, or even hope to achieve. His cold ice-blue eyes were memorizing.

Lucinda couldn't take her eyes off him. Then she heard it. It swirled all around her, a song that she didn't remember ever hearing. But the words came to her head as if she knew them off by heart. _This song._ She thought. _I must have heard it in one of my other lives._ But she didn't feel so sure. She began to hum it,

_**Of all the pairs the Throne endorsed**_

_**None rose to burn as bright**_

_**As Lucifer**, **the Morning star,**_

_**And Lucinda, his evening light.**_

The words echoed through her already deeply confused head.

_Lucinda his evening light._

Her whole body began to feel sick, like she was somehow _dirty_.

Then she realized that Lucifer had written this song.

She was…NO! She **had** been his _**lover**_.

*Flash*

I was standing near the Throne. Master had been gone a while. I heard a soft fluttering noise behind me. I looked around and saw Lucifer land ever so gently next to me.

I embraced him in a hug, and then he began to kiss my collar bone. He then moved upwards towards my mouth. When our lips meet it was like electric currents were shooting through my whole body. It was an amazing kiss, my first. He held me his wings caressing mine.

"Our love is endless. There can be nothing else" Lucifer whispered in my ears softly.

When we had kissed we were the only ones to ever experiment love and affection beyond God, our Lord.

"Say you adore me." Lucifer whispered affectionately.

"There is only adoration for the Throne" I replied.

His face darkened.

"It doesn't have to be." He protested.

**and i'm sorry its so short i just hade a huge case of writer's block! UGH!**


	2. Chapter 2 Answering to the Throne

**Author's note: i do not and never will own Fallen,Torment,Passion,Rapture or any of their characters the belong to lauren kate.**

**sorry again that this chapter is so short but it's harder to write for this subject then the other subjects that i have ever written.**

**hope you like it and PLEASE R&R so i can write more.**

FALLEN: RAPTURE BOOK 4

Chapter 2:

Answering to the Throne.

*FLASH*

When we finished kissing, the ground began to shake and tremble and the skies turned black. The Throne was coming, and the Throne wasn't happy.

"You Lucifer, and Lucinda have disobeyed the laws of Heaven." The Throne said, anger filling her voice. "And for this you shall be cast down onto earth."

That's when the first fall began. Angels turned on Angels. Brother turned on Brother, and a battle of Heaven and Hell began. All those who chose to follow The Morning Star, were cast out of Heaven into the fiery pits of Hell and stripped of their angelic beings.

I loved Lucifer, but I adored the Throne. I would stay in Heaven.

When i told Lucifer that my place was in Heaven and not in Hell he looked saddened.

"I love you, my evening light." He said.

"And I love you, but I cannot adore you. Adoration is for the Throne." I replied.

"Lucinda, it doesn't have to be this way." He protested.

I looked at him my eyes filled with tears, "I love you." I whispered.

The sky swirled around us taking hold of Lucifer in its powerful grasp. He reached his hand out to me,

"Come away with me, escape all of this madness." He said. Before i could even consider his offer the wind pulled him away casting him down into Hell.

*END OF FLASH*

When I had regained my angelic form, I set out to stop the fall. I ran into Lucifer, he reminded me of our love and adoration for each other. I was deeply confused, I loved Daniel but Lucifer was mine. I loved both of them. Suddenly there was a big gust of wind, and a holy white light poured down onto all the angels and demons. I felt the wind pulling at my wings; automatically they sprang open letting the air lift my up to wards the Heavens.


	3. Chapter 3 return

**author's note: i do not own Fallen, Torment, Passion,Rapture or any of its characters they belong to the ever inspiring Lauren Kate.**

**sorry for the time distance between chapters and their shortness.  
**

FALLEN: RAPTURE BOOK 4

Chapter 3

Return

As I ascended back into heaven I noticed that Lucifer was also being bought back.

The wind let us go when we reached the Throne. She was sitting on her throne.

"Lucinda." She began, "again it falls to you to tip the scale of Heaven and Hell." She said.

"Me?" I whispered.

Daniel walked over to me wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"We choose love." He announced.

I nodded my head to show that I agreed.

"Lucifer, what are your thoughts on this?" she then asked Lucifer

Lucifer looked at her with his blue eyes; his short time in Heaven was restoring him back to his angelic form. He looked at Luce, his pain clearly visible in his eyes.

"I would like to first address Lucinda." He said to her.

"Of course." The Throne answered.

Lucifer walked towards me with a look of love in his eyes.

"Lucinda," he said grabbing hold of my hands, "I know that you might not love me anymore, but I will always love you. I'm sorry that I upset you, I'm sorry that I grew angry, and that I became what we tried so hard to fight against. There are no words from which I can say the importance you have in my life, it seems like everything has faded and there is no color in the world for me. You're afraid of the past, but we could make a new start. Do you remember how wonderful we used to be together? We said our love would last forever. I just wanted to tell you that no matter what has happened, I still love you with my entire heart, and I know that these misunderstandings don't mean anything more than just arguing at that very moment. With all this, you seem to think I don't love you anymore and I know I haven't been showing it to you either. However, from this day on, I'm going to try harder to become a better person, and not be so adamant about everything, because I realized that you are the most important person in my life and that if I continue like this, I may just lose the love we share." He told my, his eyes were filled with tears, real tears.


	4. Chapter 4 i release you

**Author's note: dear readers,**

**I know it has been so long since I have put a single chapter on this story. I decided to write a little bit more for you to make you feel happy. Sorry its so short but I will try like 99.9% more to make it longer. Thank you to TeamAlecVolturiForever who has given this book its 5th review. Thanks and I LOVE the name! **

**I DO NOT OWN FALLEN, TORMENT, PASSION OR RAPTURE!**

I looked deep into Lucifers eyes. Then I looked at Daniel, sweet, sweet Daniel who had suffered so much because of me. Every time I died it hurt him even more. I couldn't keep doing this to him he didn't deserve it. Then I saw the Throne, she was staring at me awaiting my response.

"I-I choose Lucifer." I said as calmly as I could with out crying. I saw Daniel look at me completely shocked. Lucifer also was shocked. God even the Throne was shocked. I looked at Daniel,

"You have suffered endlessly at my hand." I said grabbing hold of his hands and pulling him close. "I release you." I whispered in his ear. The Throne raised her hand and Daniel vanished. I couldn't take the loss of my beloved Daniel, but I held it together standing firm and strong but as soon as Lucifer put his hand on my shoulder I fell to the ground sobbing.

**A/N: again sorry its so short I just thought you might want a bit more to quench your thirst for a while.**

**Love**

**-DB**


	5. Chapter 5 Hell

**Author's note: hey guys sorry for the big wait but hope you enjoy. i do not own fallen it belongs to Lauren Kate. **

**p.s this chap is a little longer then the others.**

Recap: "You have suffered endlessly at my hand." I said grabbing hold of his hands and pulling him close. "I release you." I whispered in his ear. The Throne raised her hand and Daniel vanished. I couldn't take the loss of my beloved Daniel, but I held it together standing firm and strong but as soon as Lucifer put his hand on my shoulder I fell to the ground sobbing.

Chapter 5: Hell.

I kneeled on the soft ground of heaven crying. I looked up at the throne there was a trace of sympathy in her eyes. She sadly raised her hand and the ground beneath Lucifer and I collapsed. I closed my eyes and we descended into Hell.

I hesitantly opened my eyes. I was surprised by the area that surrounded me. It was a room with deep blue walls and a bed with white silk sheets. There was a window on the other side of the room. I slowly walked towards it and peered outside. The scenery outside the window shocked me. Outside there was a shimmering blue lake, a wild flower meadow surrounded the lake.

"It's all yours." A shy soft voice from behind me. I turned and looked Lucifer in the eyes.

"You cannot win back my love and affection with gifts Lucifer." I said a little too harshly. He looked at me sadly, nodded and left.

"Food will be delivered to you in an hour if you wish to eat." He said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

I sighed and flopped down onto the bed and fell asleep.

_An hour later._

I was awoken by someone knocking lightly on my door. I got up and opened the door. In front of me was a young girl with bleach blonde hair and tanned Californian skin. She shyly passed me the tray of food. I gently took it from her but I didn't fail to notice her hungry glance.

"Here have some." I said picking up an apple and held it out in her direction. She looked at me sadly and reached for the apple. Her hand passed right through it.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know." I told her. She only nodded as if to say

' _It's okay.'_

She turned and walked away. I slowly closed the door and placed the tray on my bed. There was so much delicious food. There was green juicy apples and plump strawberries and melted dipping chocolate. I popped a chocolate covered strawberry in my mouth, pulled a chair up to the window and sat down. Then a crazy idea popped into my head. I slide open the window and climbed out. As soon as my feet touched the soft green grass by whole body relaxed and I continued on towards the lake.

I stood at the end of the meadow just before the spot were the lake began. I leaned over and cautiously stepped in. the water was cool and it swirled around my feet urging me to go further into the lake.

Lucifer POV

I found Luce out in the meadow. She sat at the edge of the meadow with her feet in the water. She was threading wild flowers together to make a crown of flowers. When she had finished she placed the crown of her head. She laughed quietly at herself. She picked up another flower and pulled its steam off. She laid the flower flat in her palm and I watched as she concentrated on it. The flower slowly began to spin slowly and every time it made a full turn it changed color. Luce lowered her hand but the flower stayed in its place above her head. She reached up and grabbed the flower from above her head. She slowly closed her palm and then opened it again but now instead of a wild flower it was now a magnificent butterfly. She flattened out her palm and watched as the butterfly flew off her hand and out into the meadow. Luce wasn't just an angel of God but she was an angel of pure light and happiness. She made everyone around her happy. But in return I could not make her happy. But I vow to make her happy. And I will. And then maybe she will learn to love me again. I can only hope.


	6. Chapter 6 Masquerade

Recap: Luce wasn't just an angel of God but she was an angel of pure light and happiness. She made everyone around her happy. But in return I could not make her happy. But I vow to make her happy. And I will. And then maybe she will learn to love me again. I can only hope.

Chapter 6: Masquerade.

Lucinda POV

I slowly walked back to my little room. I walked slowly because I didn't want to leave this small slice of happiness. It was all I have left to remind me of my times in Heaven and of my times with Daniel.

As I Crawled through the window I noticed that there was a small blue envelope lying on my bed. I opened it and a small shower of sparkles exploded around me. I read the letter enclosed in it, it said:

'Dear Lucinda,

I hope you are having fun in your new home, and I promise to make it as comfortable as you wish all you have to do is ask. That is not why I wrote this letter to you though, I write this letter to you to inform you that there will be a Masquerade Ball tonight at 10:00 I will send Abigail to retrieve you tonight . Dress nice, and do not forget your mask.

Regards,

Lucifer.

I sighed and flopped onto the bed my arms spread out.

"What am I to do?" I said to nobody in particular. I glanced at the clock on the table beside my bed. It read 9:00; I had a little less than an hour to prepare myself.

I left my comfortable position on my bed, to look in my wardrobe to see what I could wear. There was an assortment of many beautiful colored dresses and matching shoes and other accessories to go with them. I opened the wardrobe further and noticed the huge range of the most breath-taking masks I had ever seen. In the end I decided to go with a silky dark blue dress with blue sandals, a dazzling necklace and one of the most magnificent masks ever. The mask was beautiful. It was a deep blue color and it was a normal shaped mask until it reached the eyes were it turned into a one sided wide dark blue butterfly wing.

Shortly after I finished getting ready I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see the same bleach blonde hair and tanned Californian skin. I glanced at the clock; her name must be Abigail I thought to myself. She beckoned me to follow her and I did. We walked through hundreds of thousands of hallways and corridors until we reached a set of huge doors. Abigail pushed them open without hesitation. Inside was unlike anything I would have thought possible.

The room was light with bright, white lights making everything look even more magical than ever. Around me hundreds of ghost-people danced and chatted away aimlessly. But my eyes were fixed on only one person in the whole room. It was Lucifer. He was wearing glowing golden robes and a magnificent golden mask. He looked up and smiled at me, my heart fluttered in my chest. He flew over to me, his huge white and gold wings causing a slight breeze in the other wise stagnant room.

"Lucinda how pleasant it is that you have come." He exclaimed.

"Did you think that I would not?"

"Perhaps I have underestimated my own hospitality?" he chuckled.

"Unlikely." I muttered. Lucifer shuffled his feet uncomfortably,

"Would you be so kind as to dance with me, Miss Lucinda?" he asked brightly.

"As a matter of fact I would." Lucifer grinned happily. He took my hand in his and we danced. He spun me around and we sometimes danced mid-air. It was actually great fun. I was disappointed to hear the music ending, but as it did Lucifer lowered his face to mine as if to kiss me. I pulled away fighting the urge to kiss him back.

"I'm sorry." He said hanging his head.

"No I'm the one who is sorry." I breathed, "I shouldn't have come in the first place."

"No Lucinda…" but he didn't get to finish because I had walked off and began to find my way back to my room.


End file.
